Clank! Swish!
by chquine-harvinellisse
Summary: It's just another day for me. And then this couple shows a super cool display of deadliness and...ugh!... affection.


**I do not own League of Legends**

**Enjoy! =D**

* * *

The large blue laser-spitting thing crumbles to dust after I fired it with Fishbones. I have to admit, that gun is annoying but he can sure do some damage! Is Fishbones a boy? Oh, never mind!

The thin Albino lady is ready to go back to base and so is that Skipping midget. I'm left with the Robot-guy and this Half-Naked dude. We're going to knock on the doors of their houses and scare the hell out of them! Ooooh! I can just feel the thrill!

Pow-pow wants in on the action so I switch. This guy with a long mustache approaches us. He was at the bottom lane and didn't really do much. I shouldn't say this but Hat lady has better aim. Shhhh! Don't tell her that okay?

Mustache guy kisses one of his axes; I don't know why. He's been doing that in the bottom lane _way_ too much and it's really annoying. I zap him and suddenly he panics.

Oh that's right! You better panic!

Anyway, Robot-guy releases these super-cool flames from his rusty robot. No offense but that robot could _really_ use some oil.

Oh wait am I caring? Nah just kidding!

Anyway this Mustache guy is rescued by this Bushes dude that keeps on screaming his mom's name. I mean Demacia sounds like a girl's name. Bushes dude doesn't seem like the guy who'll be taken seriously by _any_ woman, insane or not. So yeah, he's definitely screaming his mom's name.

Bushes dude spins like a top and screams his mom's name again. Maybe he's doing it so he won't get dizzy? Oh whatever!

Robot-guy plants all these cool-looking bombs, but then they're super obvious so Mustache guy and Bushes dude just dodge them. They're starting to advance at us so I throw out some flame chompers and use my zap gun.

The entire gang of the blue base is coming towards us. Goatee freak just came out of the jungle and he's armed with a red!

After that, Scar gal just came out armed with a blue!

I'm not scared, okay Fishbones! I just… well… they're armed with colors! Wouldn't you want to go back?

We arrive at our laser-spitting thingy. It's exactly like the blue one we destroyed, BUT… don't tell anyone… _it's purple._

Skipping midget joins us as she sings that annoying tune. You should be happy Fishbones! I _finally_ found someone—or something; I don't really_ care_ which is right—more annoying than you!

And then Albino lady takes Half-Naked dude's side. To be honest they look like they have something going on.

Half-Naked dude's mustache must work better than Mustache guy's.

Not that anything goes well with Mustache guy, right Fishbones?

Oh shut up! You're not even in the front line!

The Floating-keyboard (or is it a harp) lady gets behind them and makes them all walk faster. The puny blue insects are coming towards our laser-spitting thingy and get blasted.

Pow-pow manages to get them to stay away from the laser-spitting thingy a bit. They're like a step away from the laser-spitting thingy's range.

So Skipping midget does this little hand thing and throws out her teddy bear.

And then…

.

.

.

.

.

.

I NEVER KNEW THAT TEDDY BEAR COULD TURN INTO A REAL BEAR!

How could you not tell me, Fishbones? How could you?

So then all these people at the other side panic and it's time for us to strike!

I take out my rocket launcher. Mustache guy looks like he's ready to wet his pants. I wink at him and bid him farewell—whatever that means.

My Super Mega Death Rocket makes contact with him and Skipping midget stuns him with that fire thingy coming out of her hands.

Is Skipping midget a robot too?

Anyway, I finish off that yucky Mustache guy with a zap and Fishbones. Well, I see you've finally learned to behave.

And that creepy voice coming from all directions announces his pathetic death.

I want to be that voice's friend. I'm sure he or she or it can make a better pal than Fishbones.

Oh no Pow-pow; you know I love you.

Half-Naked dude spins like Bushes dude and disappears into the jungle. Oh yeah! We're going to get some colors too, losers!

Robot-guy gets surrounded by this blue light and disappears. Was it called recalling?

Yeah I think it's recalling.

Albino lady throws out these arrows that are made of ice. It's better than fire I think… Or not! And then she slows Bushes dude who spins again and screams out his mom's name.

I wonder why Half-Naked dude doesn't do that? I mean he spins too right?

Anyway, I swap to Fishbones. I hit him with all these stuff that Fishbones has been keeping in like annoyingness, and annoyingness and—oh! Did I mention annoyingness?

Skipping midget throws out those flame thingies from her hands again and this spinning purple thing appears on top of Scar lady, Goatee freak and Bushes dude. The Floating-keyboard lady's fingers twitch on the strings of her harp thingy and her friends get surrounded by this green light.

Fishbones says that Keyboard lady is healing them, not that he'd seriously know anything or whatever.

The weirdest thing happens. Goatee freak suddenly disappears! Then he's there! Then he's gone again! Then he's there again!

He _really _is a freak.

But then all of our purple crawling insects are gone and the laser-spitting thing is a bit far off.

I'm not scared Fishbones! Goatee freak is just getting closer and closer and I only have enough nana for my flame chompers.

Or was it mana?

Anyway, I put down my flame chompers and run as fast as I can back to the laser-spitting thing.

Again, I am _so_ not afraid of Goatee freak.

Seriously, there's _nothing_ intimidating about him.

He just has this big sword and is super fast.

And there's _really _nothing scary about that.

Albino lady shoots those ice arrows and doesn't affect Goatee freak. Hey! That's cheating! He's supposed to move slower and have those flaming vents trailing behind him or something.

Fishbones tells me to run. Oh so _now_ you're in charge?

Then again that sounds like a nice idea. Albino lady and Skipping midget are covering me anyway. Plus Half-Naked dude is getting his colors.

I'm sure they won't be able to kill anyone anyway.

This creepy voice speaks again and she says something about a turret thing being destroyed and Robot-guy's face pops over our heads. I don't really understand—not that I understand a lot in general—but I think (not in a literal sense) that Robot-guy wrecked that turret thingy.

Whatever that is.

Goatee freak steps away and disappears to the jungle to the right, or was it left? I don't really know.

But who cares? Bushes dude, Scar lady and Floating-keyboard lady are the only ones left.

And my nana—or mana or whatever—is now half full.

No Fishbones. I'm not being an optimist.

Whatever that is.

I switch to Pow-pow and unleash the bullets on them. Their green health bar things get reduced and Albino lady joins in by shooting these ice arrows. Skipping midget is doing the same.

And then Scar lady disappears. Is she and Goatee freak related or something? Why do they like disappearing so much?

Bushes dude spins his blade again and Skipping midget damages him with her flames. Scar lady appears right in front of me and I shoot her immediately with Pow-pow.

There's really no problem right now. Scar lady is just really good up close with her blades and her spins and all that. I'm just out of nana so there's really no problem at all.

I'm not scared Fishbones!

The wind suddenly goes swish! And then Scar lady has this purple thing on her head again. I take the chance to attack her with Pow-pow.

Skipping midget helps me by releasing that ball of fire from her hands.

All in all, Scar lady damages us a bit, but we managed to kill her in the end. The creepy voice announces her death.

I hear Bushes dude screaming his mom's name again. He's spinning his blade towards Albino lady who's close to the laser-spitting thing. She fires her cool arrows at him and he stops for a bit, but then Floating-keyboard lady makes him go faster with those purple disks under his feet.

Albino lady is done for. Fishbones tells me that she knows but she's damaging Bushes dude so he'll be soft enough when Half-Naked dude comes back from getting his colors.

Skipping midget wants to do something. Her hands are twitching and her nails are breathing fire! I don't really care about Albino lady, but she did a pretty good job of supporting me at the bottom lane. She always made Mustache guy move slowly.

Her health bar thingy is getting lower and lower and Bushes dude is just about ready to take her down with one go.

Clank! Half-Naked dude with all his colors come in with his super-large sword stopping Bushes dude's. Skipping midget and I join in with what little nana I have left.

Mostly because Half-Naked dude has all the colors, he gets to kill Bushes dude while I land my kill on Floating-keyboard lady.

Albino lady walks to Half-Naked dude and smiles at him.

Yep. These two are some sort of item.

And eeww! Did they really have to do that smoochy stuff? I mean there's a kid here!

Albino lady starts recalling like me and Skipping midget. I ride on my rocket launcher and land on our base. We grab some items and Albino lady transports herself to Half-Naked dude who's with Robot-guy.

I really need to know these people's names. It gets tiresome to think.

Then again, I never really cared now did I?

Skipping midget sighs, like one of those scientists in Zaun that sigh over this heap of metal that they've made.

Her voice is small and squeaky and really weird.

Shut up Fishbones! I never sounded anything like that!

"I want to love someone as much as that," she says. I wonder if she's talking to me or something. I mean she could be talking to her teddy bear; THAT THING IS ALIVE!

I stare at the top lane where Albino lady and Half-Naked dude are helping Robot-guy. I can't see them, but then this announcer voice tells that a turret thing has been destroyed and it flashes Robot-guy's face.

"Yeah but everyone dies eventually," I break the news to the little kid. Hey reality is harsh!

She clutches her bear to her chest. "That's okay. Love is a different kind of magic; my mama says that a lot. Knowing how that magic feels before you die is worth it all."

I don't get this kid. Then again I don't get most people. I don't really want to ask Fishbones cause well… he's not for me.

"You're one weird kid," I mutter. "Hey they're at our lane. We should blow someone up!"

Skipping midget nods and that—I don't know; glee?—in her eyes gets replaced by this look that I see in the mirror everyday.

Yep the people around here are freaks.

But who's saying that I'm not one?

We go to the middle lane where the losers from the other team are gathering. But what chance do they have?

I hear the 'swish!' from Albino lady's icy arrows. It hits one of the losers—yes Fishbones; I don't give them names anymore because they're all noobs—and then the loud 'clank!' follows.

Half-Naked dude has his colors and they take down one of those other small people even without us.

Fishbones, remind me not to mess with them.

I'm _not _scared okay?

They're just a really formidable—whatever that is—pair.

While the losers are totally ignoring me and Skipping midget, I fire my Super Mega Death Rocket.

"Bye-bye~!"

* * *

**Honestly, I have never used Jinx before, but I find it easier to portray her personality for some inexplicable reason...  
**

**I've had this in my mind before and I really intended to pit Katarina:Garen ; Ashe:Tryndamere. Why I made Jinx narrate? Well there are many mysteries in this world... XD**

**By the way, who can guess where I got Annie's line? First one to answer correctly gets a treat~! Let me know your answers via review and I will reply through a private message... =D**

**I am sincerely sorry for my lack of humor and if I managed to make Jinx out of character. So to all avid Jinx fans, I apologize.**

**In that note, please do not hesitate to click the REVIEW button and feel free to convey your deepest darkest thoughts regarding the fic as it is greatly appreciated by the author... =D  
**

**Thanks for reading! =D**

**chquine_harvinellisse**


End file.
